La noble y ancestral Copa de la casa
by Luisa-Tatis
Summary: Mientras viváis aquí vuestra casa será vuestra familia, vuestros triunfos serán puntos para vuestra casa y cualquier infracción hará que pierda puntos. Al final del año, la casa con más puntos será galardonada con la Copa de la Casa.
1. Con cuidado

**La Noble y Ancestral Copa de las Casas, INICIO DE LA V EDICION.**

* * *

 _Los personajes son de Madame Rowling._

 _«Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para la Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".»_

 _—Personaje: Hannah Abott._

* * *

 **Con cuidado.**

* * *

—Hija, ¿ya tienes todo listo?

Esas son las palabras que toda madre pregunta cuando sus hijos empacan sus cosas, en este caso, los materiales para el primer día de clases. Iniciar la escuela es importante para unos más que otros y es esencial no olvidar nada.

La niña baja las escaleras con una redoma que siempre piden en la lista de útiles, esta es de vidrio porque a simple vista va con paso lento y firme; la agujeta de su zapato no está amarrada, la pisa y resbala provocando una caída a mitad del camino. Rueda por los escalones que faltan, estrellando el lado derecho de su cuerpo contra el suelo, aquella vasija se rompe en pedazos grandes y pequeños, uno de ellos roza la piel de la rubia, abriéndole una herida superficial. Con pocas lágrimas, deja salir un quejido que se escucha en cada rincón a pesar de haber sido leve.

—¡Hannah! —llega corriendo su madre— ¿Que te he dicho sobre llevar esas cosas con cuidado?

Ella no decía nada, lo único que salen de sus labios son gritos agudos de dolor. Su madre ayuda a levantar a su hija y la lleva al baño a desinfectarle la herida con agua. Una vez limpia, le hace presión a la herida y con un _"Accio botiquín"_ hace aparecer el maletín de primeros auxilios enfrente. Saca una bandita y la coloca sobre la cortadura.

—A la próxima, cómprame zapatos sin cordones —murmura Hannah.

Su madre le acaricia ese cabello rubio que la caracteriza y diciéndole un _«No es tu culpa»_ termina de curarla.

—Pasaremos a comprar otras…

—¡¿Agujetas?! —con cierto temor.

—Redomas hija, redomas.

La nueva estudiante de Hogwarts deja salir un suspiro y asiente sin dejar de ver su cortadura ya curada.

La lección de hoy: _Amárrate los cordones, porque estos son más peligrosos que una simple redoma de cristal._

* * *

 **¡Mi primera vez dentro de la Copa! Espero que todo salga bien y que nos llevemos el ORO.**

* * *

Total de palabras: 310


	2. Amore mio

_Los personajes son de Madame Rowling._

 _«Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para la Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".»_

 _—Personaje: Nymphadora Tonks._

* * *

 **"Amore mio".  
**

* * *

 _"Amore mio,_

 _Desde el umbral de aquella ventana veo la luna asomándose entre las nubes, ahora sé que todo será diferente. Tu cuerpo empieza a cambiar, tus sentidos ahora más desenvueltos te hacen difícil reconocerme cada vez que trato de acercarme a vos, así como los quejidos que salen de la comisura de tus labios aunque no lo creas, no son música para mis oídos y jamás lo serán. Pero duele asimilar la realidad de observar discretamente a los carroñeros teniéndote acorralado sin salida alguna, burlándose por como eres, con las intenciones de lastimarte... y todo por ser diferente._

 _Como quisiera ayudarte, estar ahí cuando más lo necesitas pero no puedo, has quedado marcado para siempre y no hay vuelta atrás. La **congoja** me tiene atormentada, no tengo más remedio que apoyar mi peso contra el muro y deslizarme con las manos cubriendo mi rostro. He llorado desesperada e incansablemente porque no sé si de verdad esté haciendo lo correcto: Mantenerme lejos de donde estés._

 _Sé que me confiaste tu condición así como te conté la mía. Me dejaste en claro que no pretendías hacerme ningún daño, has cumplido tu promesa porque con cada mirada al cielo nocturno, es una señal para huir de vos y aunque no esté cerca ten presente que a tu lado siempre estaré o al menos hasta que sea la hora de partir._

 _Tuya,_

 _Tonks."_

* * *

 ** **La palabra sorteada esta **resaltada **para fácil acceso.****

* * *

Total de palabras: 230

—Beteado por _Angelito Bloodsherry._


	3. Jugar o no jugar

_Los personajes son de Madame Rowling._

 _«Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para la Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".»_

 _—Personaje: Malcolm Preece._

* * *

 **"Jugar o no jugar".  
**

* * *

Se abre el telón mostrando a un Malcolm bien vestido con una quaffle en su mano listo para recitar un discurso de motivación.

—¿Jugar o no jugar?

Esa es la inquietud. ¿Qué es más noble para el alma sufrir las caidas de aquella escoba o tomar entre tus manos la _quaffle_ y arrojarla contra un aro de adversidades y anotando los puntos, encontrar al vencedor? Ganar, perder... nada más; y con un sueño poder decir que logramos derrotar al equipo contrario y los mil golpeteos de la audiencia sobre aquellos asientos formando escaleras de asfalto... Es un final inalcanzable. Ganar, perder, perder... quizá practicar. Ahi esta la dificultad. Ya que en ese sueño de triunfar, puede venir cuando nuestro capitán, nos haga levantar. Ahi esta el respeto que hace de tan larga vida una calamidad. Pues quién soportaria los insultos del rival, la injusticia del marcador, el desprecio del compañero, el dolor de un golpe, la tardanza de atrapar la _snitch_ , la insolencia del poder, y los insultos que el jugador recibe del árbitro cuando él mismo podria desquitarse de ellos con un punto más.

Quejarse y sudar bajo el uniforme amarillo y negro, por el temor a algo después de la derrota _—_ Un juego del cual no hay marcha atrás _—_ aturde la voluntad y nos hace caer en vez de elevarnos hasta lo más alto y volar hacia lo desconocido. La conciencia nos hace cobardes a todos. Y asi el orgullo de portar los colores del triunfo por el que antes nos esforzamos y pese a lo que esto se refiere, sus intentos se desbordan y pieden el partido final.

Se cierra el telón a la espera que Estrella, Kaoru, Kisses, Lord, Noche, Rumi, Tooru y los demás se levanten de las gradas y aplaudan al susodicho.

* * *

 ** **Fue lo mas cercano a parodia que se me ocurrió.****

 ** **La palabra fue: Gradas.****

* * *

Total de palabras: 295


	4. Sangre de dragón

_Los personajes son de Madame Rowling._

 _«Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para la Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".»_

 _—Personaje: Charlie Weasley._

* * *

 **Sangre de Dragón.  
**

* * *

Para Charles, lo mas duro de cuidar dragones es cuando una especie tiene el "sueño eterno" y ni un solo hechizo puede regresarlos a la vida. Cuando eso ocurre, lleva consigo un maletin lleno de frascos y llena uno con su sangre, esto como parte de sus estudios.

«Lo siento Hagrid.» Se decía a si mismo mientras unas gotas de la sangre de Norberto caían en el frasco.

Termina y coloca el otro para llenarlo y llevarselo al que vio nacer a ese Ridgeback Noruego. Aquel mago olfatea el frasco el cual es desagradable y en ese momento la curiosidad es mas fuerte y ahora ese liquido espeso pasa por los labios y garganta del joven, el sabor resulta ser amargo.

Una vez en su casa, escribe una nota, se la entrega a su lechuza y esta vuela lejos hasta perderse entre las nubes. Charlie agarra lo escencial, incluyendo el frasco y los mete en un bolso. Luego usa un poco de polvos flu para aparecerse en su otra casa, pero no cuenta con que todo empieza a darle vueltas.

 _—Ma-Madriguera._

Las llamas verdosas hacen su trabajo y en contados segundos aparece en una chimenea. Al dar el primer paso recibe un abrazo de Molly el cual agradece, estaba a punto de dar su cara contra el suelo.

—Mi niño estas palido, ven dormiras en el cuarto de Ron.

Ambos suben las escaleras directo a la habitación de su hermano y una vez alli, se deja caer sobre la cama y Molly se va dejando la puerta sin cerrar.

Una vez se recuesta y antes de cerrar los ojos escucha el rechinar de la puerta, alguien entra sin hacer ruido pero no cuenta con que Charles lo observa aun recostado, el dolor vuelve a hacerse presente y ahora logra ver a aquel muchacho de la cicatriz sin camiseta ni pantalones, solo en ropa interior y con un par de calcetines.

No sabe si gritar o cubrirse mas con las sabanas.

Finalmente decide cerrar con fuerza los ojos esperando a que se fuera y asi paso. Cuando Harry sale, el cuidador de dragones se incorpora rapidamente en la cama con unas gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro, aunque eso no debe preocuparle... al entrar al baño logra llevarse una gran sorpresa.

—¡Maldición!

Lo cierto es que Potter jamas se quito la ropa. Todo pasó por culpa de esa _sangre de dragón._

* * *

 ** **Me sortearon:**** ** ** _encontrarse a alguien sin algunas prendas en el cuerpo._****

* * *

Total de palabras: 400.


	5. Caracoles al ajillo

_Los personajes son de Madame Rowling._

 _«Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para la Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".»_

 _—Personaje: Newt Scamander._

* * *

 **Caracoles al ajillo.  
**

* * *

 _Concentración..._

No me di cuenta cuando mi cuerpo se hacía cada vez más minúsculo, siento mi abdomen espeso y algo pesado sobre mi espalda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encuentro pegado al muro y moviéndome con lentitud en lugar de mirar hacia el ocaso como suelo hacer casi a diario transmitiéndome algo de paz y tranquilidad. El peso me hace caer sobre un balde, sigo sin acostumbrarme a usar semejante coraza. Aquí puedo ver a mis "compañeros" sin moverse, sin mostrar una señal de que aún estén con vida, sin hacer nada. Se lo que está pasando y sé en qué lugar estoy, me arrastro como puedo para lograr salir cuando siento algo que me agarra.

«¡Escóndete!»

Ahora que mi cuerpo se ha ocultado dentro de mi caparazón tengo algo de ventaja. Pero sentir y escuchar el agua cuando hierve, hace que mi mente de humano se retuerza con solo pensar en donde me he metido

«De todos los animales ¿por qué escogiste ser un miserable caracol?»

Asumía que su vida era diferente, ellos se defienden, pero también pierden duras batallas, como ser devorado por caníbales. Ahora me he dado cuenta que no lo es y una vez este dentro de la olla, podría ser mi final.

* * *

 ** **Mi animal sorteado fue el caracol para que el personaje se transformara. _  
_****

* * *

Total de palabras: 210.


	6. Sentimientos encontrados

**La Noble y Ancestral Copa de las Casas, FIN DE LA V EDICION.**

 **(¡Segundo puesto en el podio!)**

* * *

 _Los personajes son de Madame Rowling._

 _«Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para la Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".»_

 _—Personaje: Ariana Dumbledore.  
_

* * *

 **Sentimientos encontrados.  
**

* * *

 _—_ _¿¡Que te cuesta estar al pendiente de nuestra hermana!?_

 _—_ _Mira quien habla, el que a toda hora se la pasa con Gellert en quien-sabe-donde y haciendo quien-sabe-que_

 _—_ _¡A mí no me metas! Lo que haga y deje de hacer con tu hermano no es de tu incumbencia,_ cabeza de puerco

Desde la planta baja se podían escuchar unos ruidos ensordecedores, el ruido del cristal cuando los avientas en un estado de ira, sin contar con aquellas palabras que te eran ajenas; difíciles de escuchar, recordar y repetir. Todo esto se estaba relacionando contigo, la interrogante era ¿por qué se estaban peleando? ¿acaso tuviste algo que ver para que de un momento a otro se estuvieran envueltos en esta situación? Eso no te concernía, eras una buena muchacha que no entendías bien la disputa que tenían.

Dudaste un poco en bajar y averiguar porque eras la causa de tal discusión y de paso ver si podías hacer algo para evitarlo. Anduviste descalza hasta dar con las escaleras, sabias el rechinido que emitían los escalones al usar zapatos y por eso mismo te los quitaste. Diste los primeros pasos paulatinamente. Era valiente tu cuerpo, aunque en tu mente el miedo se hallaba presente y no contabas con ningún plan, solo confiabas en tus instintos. Ya faltaba poco para llegar cuando una luz se dirige con celeridad y te apartaste usando eso que muchos llaman reflejos. Al levantarte, sentías mucho peso y unas punzadas en la cintura.

Te incorporaste y sentías ese deseo de seguir, aunque tu cuerpo no respondía en esos momentos. Esperaste sentada mientras te relajabas físicamente. No se podía decir lo mismo mentalmente, las groserías se hallaban nuevamente retumbando tus oídos, tanto que cubrirlas con tus manos fue no la mejor solución, pero si la única que estaba a tu alcance.

Miedosa te asomaste para compulsar que ya no hubiese peligro. A lo lejos tus hermanos y el mejor amigo de uno de ellos se miraban con veneno y empuñaban las varitas, listas para el siguiente ataque.

 _—_ Por favor… _por favor,_ paren… _paren_

El susto que llevabas te obligaba a decir palabras repetidas. Querías que esto parase de una vez por todas, te incorporaste y al mismo tiempo caíste, aun no te habías recuperado del todo. Tu salida fue llegar hacia ellos haciéndolas de bebé.

Gateando.

 _—_ Somos… una… familia

Ellos sin embargo a pesar de haberte escuchado, hacían caso omiso a tus suplicas. Lo que pasó fue tan repentino que no sabías ni cómo reaccionar. _Un maleficio imperdonable más una luz verde igual a un hermano caído._ Lo tomaste usando la poca fuerza que te quedaba y apoyaste su cabeza contra tu pecho, lagrimas salían sin rumbo y en tus pensamientos deseabas que esto solo fuse una maldita pesadilla y no, no lo era, debías afrontar la realidad. Tus sentimientos eran más claros que el agua.

 _Tristeza_ al perderle, _coraje_ hacia el que huía como cobarde, _decepción_ del otro al sentir que no hizo nada y _culpa_ al no intentar detenerlos.

* * *

 ** **Alguien debia reemplazar a otro en la muerte. Aberforth resulta servictima en vez de Ariana, por cierto, ella hubiera ido a Gryffindor como sus hermanos. _  
_****

* * *

Total de palabras: 500 (400 mas las 100 extras)


	7. Descalzos tus piecitos

**La Noble y Ancestral Copa de las Casas, INICIO DE LA VI EDICION.**

* * *

 _Los personajes son de Madame Rowling._

 _«Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para la Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".»_

 _—Personaje: Victoire Weasley.  
_

* * *

 **Descalzos tus piecitos.  
**

* * *

―¿A dónde quisieran ir este verano?

Fue la pregunta que Fleur Delacour (ahora de apellido Weasley) hizo a su esposo y a su hija mayor, ambos se miraron entre sí y luego, posaron sus ojos sobre la otra fémina, la cual no les respondería por dos sencillas razones: Se hallaba en brazos de Morfeo y apenas era una nena de casi un año. Victoire que ya podía decir unas pocas palabras pudo ver como su madre bebía de un vaso algo transparente.

 _―¡Abua, abua!_ ―Estiraba las manitas hacia su madre.

―¿Que, quieres agua? ―Ella asintió y Fleur le acerco otro vaso lleno de agua, pero vio que esta se negaba ―Pero linda, pensé que si querías.

 _―Abua pala nadal._

Los esposos se sonrieron entre si cual cómplices que solían ser cuando eran novios e intentaban escapar. La niña se refería a ir a nadar y Fleur pensó que sería una buena idea ir al rio y descansar sobre las rocas.

La familia llego al lugar y allí, la pequeña Vic quito sus sandalias y con ayuda de su padre, quien la agarró de su cintura, puso sus pies en medio de aquel charco de agua. La niña soltó unas risas al tiempo en que levantaba los pies del agua y abrazaba a su padre.

―¿Qué pasa, cielito?

 _―¡Eta flia!_ ―Le dijo a su padre.

―No te asustes linda, es más mira ―A continuación, Bill se sentó sobre una de las grandes piedras, sin soltar a la nena y con su mano libre le fue mojando los piecitos a su hija. Ella oponía resistencia y al pasar los minutos, sus gimoteos se convirtieron en risas.

―¡Vamos mi vida, patalea! ―Escucho decir a su madre a lo lejos cuidando a su hermana y ella movía sus pies arrugaditos de tal forma que el agua salpicara fuera de su lugar.

(...)

―Vaya ―tanto Dominique como Louis escuchaban atentos a su hermana mayor.

―Al principio creí que le iba a tener miedo al agua y véanme... la mejor nadadora de todos los tiempos.

―Y de los Weasley; hermanita es la mejor.

―Si ahora, ¿quieren escuchar cómo fue que a su hermana casi la devora un _Hibarol?_ ―Y los niños entusiasmados, saltaban a la espera de una historia más.

* * *

 ** **Ahora pase de Hufflepuff a Ravenclaw.****

* * *

Total de palabras: 373


	8. Si se vale soñar

_Los personajes son de Madame Rowling._

 _«Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para la Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".»_

 _—Personaje: Garrick Ollivander.  
_

* * *

 **Si se vale soñar.  
**

* * *

Y ahí va uno de mis muchos clientes que ha venido por primera vez a comprar una varita. Seguía hablando con sus padres sobre lo magnificas que fueron sus vacaciones. Me alejo con lentitud del mostrador al ver que no hay nadie en mi tienda y recuesto mi cuerpo en el sofá. Miro el techo, pero solo puedo imaginar un cielo despejado y hasta podría jurar como el sonido de las olas chocando las zonas costeras, se convierten en música para mis oídos. Seguía mirando hacia arriba pero ya no escuchaba nada; el ruido se había disipado. Ahora solo percibo a las aves cantar. No, no eran lechuzas que se la pasan volando de un lado a otro entregando correspondencia. Eran pájaros pequeños, como colibríes.

Aquellas onomatopeyas eran bastante relajantes; me quede dormido, imaginándome paseando descalzo sobre la arena, dejando mis propias huellas o intentar trazar líneas curveadas para lograr una perfecta imagen de aquel animal volador. El viento hacia volar mis canas y golpeaba mis orejas… se oía claramente una voz llamándome o, eso creía. Solo decía un _«Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?_ » No puso ni la más mínima atención y seguía soñando. Si, soy consciente de cual es mi realidad. Estar en una playa o en un bosque tropical, no lo eran.

 _«Hola, ¿no hay nadie?»_ Otra vez esa voz fastidiosa, pero, por otro lado, era un deja vu. Exacto, creo haber escuchado esa vocecilla cuando era muy joven. Abrí mis ojos, todo estaba en orden Y los ruidos solo eran producto de otros objetos. Las olas, eran la maquina que usaba para fabricar las varitas; las aves, si eran lechuzas, no colibríes y el viento, no era mas que el ventilador el cual se prende mediante un hechizo. Me acomodé la ropa desaliñada y salí al encuentro del niño.

―Me alegra verlo, señor Potter. ―El jovencito se me queda viendo y mientras voy por su vara mágica, no dejo de pensar en lo ocurrido. Lastima que solo se trate de un sueño.

* * *

 ** **Segunda participación.****

* * *

Total de palabras: 334


	9. En memoria del valiente

_Los personajes son de Madame Rowling._

 _«Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para la Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".»_

 _—Personaje: Peter Pettigrew.  
_

* * *

 **En memoria del valiente.  
**

* * *

Oscuridad. Era todo lo que sus ojos apreciaban en este preciso momento.

Lágrimas combinadas con el sudor de su frente escurrían sin detenerse en un punto fijo. Por más que quisiera gritar, él, no podía. Sentía que se ahogaba en su propia saliva. Su cuerpo aún seguía temblando de las múltiples torturas que acogió el resto de la tarde.

Su cabeza fue levantada bruscamente y tras ver ese rostro tan deforme que caracterizaba al Lord, las suya dejaba mucho que desear.

Pánico. Era lo que sentía y lo demostraba a la perfección. Por su parte, el Señor Oscuro, reía incontrolablemente dejando a la vista su podrida dentadura.

―¿No que muy fiel a tus amos, Colagusano? ―El nombrado continuaba en su breve voto de silencio―. Solo dime donde están y yo, te dejare libre. Así de sencillo.

Estaba al corriente de encontrarse bajo una amenaza, la cual, le era imposible escaparse. Si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho, estaba en sus más locos y despiadados planes. El hacerlo implicaba una sola palabra. Una evitada a escuchar.

Muerte.

«Vamos, no puedes rendirte.» Se decía una y otra vez al sentir una corriente y oír al Señor tenebroso. Una vez más se estaba sometiendo a unas terribles dosis de _Cruciatus._

―¡Di donde se encuentran! ¡Anda, dilo!

―¡Nunca lo haré! ―Cada palabra que pronunciaba le era difícil. El dolor, insoportable a cada segundo.

―Entonces, has sido una pérdida de tiempo, mi querido Colagusano.

A continuación, vio una luz verde aproximándose con total rapidez. Posterior a eso, se convirtió en una más blanca de lo usual. Todo se encontraba desierto a su vista, como haber pisado algún terreno baldío. Se observo las manos y los pies, transparentes y brillantes a la vista de cualquiera. Daba pasos brusca y torpemente. Sus labios dejaron una no tan hermosa sonrisa. Era consciente de que finalmente había hecho algo por el bien de sus amigos, aunque eso lo hubiese orillado a dejar atrás el mundo que alguna vez pisó.

El tiempo transcurrió con normalidad. Tres hombres, una mujer y un niño aun contemplaban el lugar donde fue enterrado. Gracias al poco valor, ahora estarían más dispuestos en acabar con el ser que los aparto de su lado.

 _"Aquí yace Peter Pettigrew._

 _Amado amigo y compañero._

 _El mejor bromista de Hogwarts y un alma valiente."_

* * *

 ** **Escribir sobre Colagusano me cayó como "anillo al dedo".** Lo único que se me ocurrió fue el "qué hubiese pasado si él no hubiera dicho nada sobre el paradero de James y Lily", en pocas palabras le cambie su actitud de cobarde.**

* * *

Total de palabras: 387


	10. ¡Sin trampas!

_Los personajes son de Madame Rowling._

 _«Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para la Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".»_

 _—Personaje: Eddie Carmichael.  
_

* * *

 **¡Sin trampas!  
**

* * *

Se escabulle por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en medio del gentío que le rodea. Llega a la puerta y, en menos de un parpadeo, se encuentra en medio de la sala. Se acerca a la mesa donde ve lo necesario y se pone a trabajar.

Finalmente, ya está listo lo que buscaba. Sostiene el frasco con ese líquido transparente entre sus manos y no puede evitar que su cara refleje esa sonrisa de satisfacción. Usa su capa para ocultar su "obra maestra" y sale del lugar, silbando como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo.

De un movimiento de varita, hasta aparecer en la recamara. Mira por cada rincón del sitio, aun manteniendo aquel frasco bajo la túnica. No hay nadie, así que aprovecha en darle uso. Solo basta un sorbo para que el resultado que se espera sea efectivo.

¿Por qué lo hace? La respuesta parece y es evidente, usando el camino más fácil para aprobar en sus TIMO's.

Oculta el frasco debajo de una cama y sale como si nada.

―Si la poción da resultado, ¿podría ofrecerle un poco a alguien más? Si, eso hare y ganare mucho ―aquel joven no se percata de un alma femenina que había escuchado todo su plan, tampoco se da cuenta de lo que se venia después.

 _"¡Expulso!"_

Una luz azul se desprende, el joven Eddie al ver el reflejo gira un poco e intenta alejarse. Demasiado tarde, el impacto del embrujo le obligo a salir por los aires hasta golpearse la espalda contra el suelo. Siente unos pasos aproximarse, pero no puede ni moverse. Sus ojos observan el rostro de ella con cierto detalle, no expresa felicidad. La señorita erudita usa la punta de su vara, tocándole la mejilla y haciendo presión sobre esta.

―Mas te vale que no lo intentes o abstente a las consecuencias ―dicho y hecho, la castaña se levanta sin dejar de verlo―. Quedas advertido, Carmichael ―con esa advertencia, que parece amenaza, se aleja.

El pobre no sabe ni cómo reaccionar. Ella tiene razón, no por nada es muy lista y lo hace sin jugar con suciedad. Si tan solo pudiera levantarse y alcanzarla, pedirle prestado su _giratiempo_ y evitar hacer trampa; el camino fácil.

* * *

 **El maleficio usado fue el Expulsor.** **Ademas creo que iba bien con las actitudes del personaje, ¿no lo creen? Vender una pocion ilegal era para que lo expulsaran, pero no de esa manera.**

* * *

Total de palabras: 369


	11. El juego del Nunca Acabar

_Los personajes son de Madame Rowling._

 _«Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para la Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".»_

 _—Personaje: Colin Creevey vs. Dobby.  
_

* * *

 **El juego de "Nunca Acabar".  
**

* * *

Ellos, diferentes en apariencia física. Uno, alto rubio y con energía de sobra, el otro, pequeño y parece débil a simple vista, aunque demuestre lo opuesto. Si, ambos lucían de esa manera, pero existe algo que los mantenía unidos.

El amor.

Y no es de la clase en la que se deba cortejar con poemas, flores y serenatas a la mujer de ensueños, más bien es el aprecio que ambos sentían; peor si es hacia la misma persona.

Él

Siempre andando en medio de una castaña y un pelirrojo. Es fácil identificarlo por tener unas gafas con marco grueso y sin olvidar su extraña cicatríz, notoria a la vista de cualquiera que le hable.

Cada uno mostraba debilidad ante la presencia de su ¿Idolo? De saber como Harry sobrevivió ante las atrocidades del Señor Oscuro, es digno de ser admirado. Solo verlo en sus entrenamientos o escucharle recitar cualquier conjuro, hacían de sus comportamientos algo verdaderamente extraño.

Tenian la ventaja sobre el otro.

El de cabellera rubia le tomaba cuantas fotos le fueran posibles, sin importarle nada. Queria mantener vivo el recuerdo y a futuro, enseñarle a una próxima generación el gran fanatismo, que muchos pensaban, tenia hacia él. Nadie tiene porque saberlo; para el chico de la cámara, Harry resultó ser un amigo más.

Ahora, el hombrecito que lo conoció cuando todavia era un esclavo, tuvo la dicha de advertirle sobre los peligros que acechaban en la Escuela. Tras haber quedado en libertad, por un descuido de su amo, estuvo a su lado para ayudarlo, protegerlo, y asi seria, hasta el final. 《Dobby hará lo posible para que Harry Potter este a salvo.》 Eso, es algo que el mismo elfo diría.

Todos los días; el mismo intento de querer llamar su atención. Si uno hacía algo, el otro intentaba superarlo y de seguir con este "juego" tan de bárbaros, terminarían con los huesos rotos en San Mungo, antes de que puedan decir la palabra Quidditch.

Lo peor de todo; Harry, la víctima de estas acciones, ni cuenta se daba.

Hasta que un día no se soportaron. Se encontraban cerca del Sauce, viéndose desafiadamente. Ira, envidia y celos, invadian las mentes de ambos individuos.

La gente se acercaba curiosa, incluido el propio Harry, quién seguia indiferente ante lo sucedido. Reaccionó y corrió tras ver una luz desprenderse de la varita, quedando en medio de los contrincantes.

—¡¿A quién eliges Potter?! —Los alli presentes no daban ante su propio asombro. Colin acaba de referirsele por su tan reconocible apellido.

Todo cobraba sentido, para Potter.

Antes de dar una respuesta y que todos la supieran, la voz de cierto pelirrojo, agitado de tanto correr, llegó y preguntó si irian juntos a Cabeza de Puerco. Lo pensó y finalmente accedió, dejandolos en medio de tan ridicula pelea.

Tanto el mago como el ex-elfo doméstico ven a su más grande ídolo salir en compañia del Chico Weasley para después verse entre si; sonrisas macabras adornaban sus caras.

Ahora ya tenían un nuevo rival.

* * *

 **Los escogi porque me parecieron unos buenos contrincantes, tratando de llamar la atencion de Harry.** **  
**

* * *

Total de palabras: 369

—Gracias Kisshu por la petición.


	12. Ser lo que es

_Los personajes son de Madame Rowling._

 _«Este fic participa en el minireto de mayo para la Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".»_

 _—Personaje: Fenrir Greyback._

* * *

 **"Ser lo que es"**

* * *

El ambiente estaba envuelto entre una oscuridad densa. A lo lejos, los llantos ensordecedores de muchos y las risas contagiadas de pocos; disfrutar del sufrimiento de nuestros enemigos es como una presa fácil de digerir.

Si. A lo largo de aquella mitica lucha, tenia y sentia el descarado deseo de "ser quien es". Ese viejo licantropo que sólo sirve para quitar hasta al más débil del camino, haciendo uso de sus colmillos y la víctima ya tendida en el suelo, suplicando por sobrevivir. Da esa última mirada que causa más terror y de un ataque, termina por ahora, su trabajo.

¿A cuántos ha matado? Eso no vendría siendo lo peor, sino ¿quiénes han sido transformados? Porque eso es lo que es. Un hombre lobo, y entre más esfuerzos por controlarlo, ya no podría. Es parte de su naturaleza y no hay marcha atrás.

La lucha aún sigue. Otras muertes se hacen presentes y, todavia tiene esa placentera sensación recorriendo cada milimetro de su boca. Se escabulle hasta que allí estaba, a sus espaldas. Estúpido uniforme, de cabello espongado, rubio hasta por encima de la cadera. «Una hembra, muy joven y apetitosa», se dijo entre dientes; ahora su sensación fue bajando cada vez más. Sigiloso se acerca, agarrándola de la cintura con firmeza y las movia bruscamente, provocando excitación y dolor por parte de la chica, rogándole a parar mientras intenta tomar defensa propia. Ignoro dicha petición; entre más suplicaba, más le hacia desearla.

En un momento se detuvo, retiro una gran cantidad de cabello que la cubria y se acerco para dar su golpe final. No la mato al instante, aunque lo hubiera deseado, tampoco la dejo abandonada. Puso su cuerpo entre sus brazos, dió una mirada hacia los que aún seguían en la pelea. Ahora sus ojos se postraron sobre el blanco rostro de la chica. Sonrió, con orgullo y deseo, porque asi lo siente su especie; eso era él y le gustaba.

* * *

 **Y como diría Voldy: "He vuelto". Si, volvi (luego de 84 años) con una pequeña historia presente en La Copa, esta vez con Greyback como el invocado del mes.**

 **Cosas que a lo mejor no quedaron claras:** 1) Él secuestró a la chica (ya saben quién fue) y abuso de ella hasta cansarse. Si la mató o no, se los dejo a su criterio.

* * *

(Un total de 324 palabras)


	13. Sin rendirse jamás

**La Noble y Ancestral Copa de las Casas, FIN DE LA VI EDICION.**

* * *

 _Los personajes son de Madame Rowling._

 _«Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para la Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".»_

 _—Personaje: Penélope Clearwater._

* * *

 **Sin rendirse jamás.**

* * *

Se encontraba de pie, junto a otros compañeros de su casa, con las manos detrás, entrelazándolas las veces que fuesen necesarias, portando el uniforme mientras miraba hacia delante. Desde que entró a su último año, había soñado con este día y estaba a casi nada de lograrlo. Se dieron muchos tropiezos, los cuáles parecían ser un reto enorme; aun así, ella no se daba por vencida.

El director leía a voz elevada los nombres. Los mencionados pasaban al frente para recibir su diploma y las felicitaciones por parte de los maestros.

―Clearwater, Penélope.

Ese era su turno. Cada paso que ella daba, la acercaba a ese sueño que jamás creyó lograr. Sus días como aprendiz para volverse una Auror determinada terminaron de mal en peor: De golpes y hechizos, hasta ropas rasgadas y su cara llena de moretones, todavía recuerda el día en que ya no pudo más. Desesperada y agotada, quiso tomar la dura decisión de ¿alzar bandera blanca? Eso nunca. Para Penny, eso de rendirse no estaba dentro de su vocabulario. Sentía que todo ese esfuerzo no valía nada y solo era una pérdida total de su tiempo. Ahora sentía orgullo de ver que su deseo no fue en vano. Tras haber escuchado todos esos consejos de su entrenador, asumió verdaderamente su papel como héroe al demostrarse a sí misma lo capacitada que estaba.

―Gracias ―dijo una vez recibió su diploma.

Después de eso, ya nada parecía importarle. Ni se esforzó en tirar su gorra puntiaguda hacia el cielo como sus amigos. Solo eran ella, Penélope Clearwater, y ese pergamino, símbolo de sus esfuerzos.

Finalmente, lo había conseguido.

* * *

 ** _¿Penny trabajando en San Mungo? No lo resistiría._**

* * *

Total de palabras: 267.

—Beteado por: _Miss Lefroy Fraser._


End file.
